Charmed Lives
by TheApathyImp
Summary: This is a not quite plot bunny that I was inspired with recently by a friend and fellow author... it's about Piper's third son and his lover and the things they have to go through to succeed as a couple... it's much better than it sounds... it's slash BTW
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Lives

A/N: OK, I got the inspiration for this from Aurora2490… well part of it anyway, basically Piper had a third son instead of Melinda and he has this huge destiny and what not but the twist is that he's gay and… well I'm not going to spoil it for you, just suffice it to say that his soul mate is famous. ^_^"" Enjoy!!

~-_May 7, 1992_-~ **(1)**

"What will you name him?" asked Phoebe smiling at her brand new nephew.

"I'm not sure… what do you think Paige?" replied her sister looking at the third brunette curiously.

"Hmm, he seems like a… erm, never mind," said Paige blushing slightly.

"Paaaaiiiige! What were you going to say?" whined Phoebe putting an arm around her sister.

"No, you'll laugh and say it's stupid," replied the other brunette shrugging her sister's arm off.

"No I won't hun… what do you think his name should be?" cut in Piper before Phoebe could once again embarrass the youngest of the Charmed Ones.

"I… well, when I saw him I thought his name should be… Lil," said Paige, her voice dropping slightly in volume as she blushed again.

"I love it! He'll be Lil Jesse Halliwell," said Piper smiling at her youngest sister as her newborn son giggled happily.

"Looks like he likes it," said Phoebe patting Paige's arm happily. "Good choice sis."

"Thanks guys," replied Paige looking at her new nephew with a wide smile.

~-_Sixteen years, three months, two days, three hours, six minutes, and twenty-seven seconds later_-~

"Lil, where are you?!" shouted Chris moving towards the back door in search of his younger brother.

"I'm right here Chrissy," replied the other young man from the doorway of the kitchen; laughing slightly as Chris glared at him. "Oh, stop it… you know you love me," added Lil smiling and hugging his brother tightly then moving past him into the kitchen.

Laughing himself Chris playfully punched his brother on the arm and reached around him to grab the last of their mother's cookies from the night before.

"HEY! I was going for that," said Lil, pouting at his brother.

"So?" replied the witch-lighter giving Lil a "who gives a damn?" look.

"So, stop being mean!" said Lil increasing his pout level ten-fold.

"Pout all you want little bro, Chris is immune," said a voice from the door.

"WYATT!!" yelled Lil pouncing on his brother. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just thought I'd stop by to see my two favorite men," replied the tall blonde hugging his brother tightly.

"Yo, what about me?" asked the brunette on the other side of the room with a small smirk.** (2)**

Removing his hold on his youngest brother Wyatt moved over and scooped Chris into his arms. "I missed you Chris," said the blonde kissing his brother deeply.

Wrapping his arms around Wyatt's neck Chris melted into the kiss with a slight moan.

"Okay, like gag me with a spoon!" said Lil rolling his eyes as he shoved past his lip-locked brothers to the fridge.

Breaking the kiss Wyatt ruffled Lil's long dirty blonde hair and laughed. "You're just jealous."

"How could I possibly be jealous of making out with my brother?" asked the youngest Halliwell boy rolling his eyes again and moving towards the living room with his Coke.

"Denial is futile Lil!" replied the blonde laughing as he was flipped off.

"Why do you agitate him so much?" asked Chris a moment later as he slipped his hand into Wyatt's.

"Because he's so emotional and reactive," replied Wyatt once again laughing slightly and walking towards the living room as well.

Rolling his eyes Chris followed and curled up next to Wyatt on the loveseat.

"H-hey Wyatt… how do you know you love Chris?" asked Lil a few minutes later; his face colored ruby red.

"Well, because I know he'll always accept me no matter what and because I just can't imagine living without him in my life… he is the reason my heart beats," responded Wyatt immediately, smiling widely and squeezing Chris' hand.

"O-oh…" muttered the youngest boy reverting his attention to the television once again.

"Was there a reason why you asked?" inquired the blonde raising an eyebrow when Lil blushed again.

"No! Erm, I mean, no, I was just curious," retorted Lil avoiding his brother's eyes.

"You say to the telepathic Empath… come on Lil you can tell me what's on your mind," Said Wyatt fixing his younger brother with a serious look and smiling in a comforting way.

"W-well… there's this guy… and I've been talking with him for a while and we went out a few times recently… and I think I might love him…" said Lil blushing even redder and looking at the floor.

"Oh… so, what's his name?" asked the other blonde smiling warmly at his brother.

"Uh… well, his name's… Joe…" responded Lil slowly.

"Ah, and his last name?" pressed Wyatt once again quirking an eyebrow.

"J-Jonas," said Lil blushing for a third time.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH JOE FUCKING JONAS?!" yelled Chris sitting up suddenly and staring at his brother.

"Well… yeah…" replied the other brunette frowning slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" inquired Chris a small angry glare in place.

"Uh, maybe because I didn't want you to freak out like you just did…" answered Lil sighing and shaking his head.

"Oh… yeah I guess that makes sense," sighed Chris slowly sinking back against Wyatt.

"Okay, seeing as I'm a bit lost here, would you mind explaining everything in detail Lil?" asked the blonde man as he wrapped his arms around Chris.

"O-okay... well Joe is a member of the band The Jonas Brothers, which he and his two brothers Nick and Kevin formed when they were younger and well they're actually insanely famous right now because of Disney **(3) **and about four months ago I ran into him at P3 while I was doing work for mom... and when I saw ran into I literally mean _ran into_... like I knocked him down and ended up on top of him." Started Lil blushing furiously as Chris chuckled slightly. "And after about a thousand apologies I accidentally brushed his erm his uhm…" blushing again the youngest Halliwell paused and looked at Wyatt pleadingly. "D-do I really have to say it?"

Laughing slightly Wyatt shook his head. "No, just go on."

Lil smiled gratefully and continued with his story. "Okay, well after I collected what was left of my dignity we went and sat down and we talked over drinks… turns out he and his brothers are all gay and that Nick and Kevin apparently have something going on so he left them alone and wandered into P3… and then I ran into him…" still blushing slightly Lil sighed, "and since then we've had four dates… and I think I'm in love with him… and I know it's kind of fast but I just can't imagine living without him..."

"I see… okay well, when you think about your future, can you see spending the rest of your life with him?" asked Wyatt slowly.

"Yeah… I definitely can see that…" said the other young man sighing slightly, "but I don't know what he thinks about it…"

"So propose and see what he says!" cut in Chris happily, "you'll never know unless you try."

"… I-I guess that makes sense… thanks guys," smiling Lil got up and moved towards the door, "if mom asks I went to the mall, 'kay?"

"Sure, but take your cell," replied Wyatt smiling as Lil grabbed it from the foyer table and walked out.

"I hope it works out for him…" said Chris frowning in a worried manner.

"It'll work out… just trust me, 'kay?" replied the blonde reassuringly pulling his brother close.

~-_ Meanwhile at P3_-~

"PAIGE, WHERE'S THE BEER SHIPMENT FROM THIS WEEK?!" yelled Piper as she moved towards the front of the bar.

"Okay, one: I'm right here… you don't have to yell and two: right where it's supposed to be, it just came in today remember?" replied Paige pointing at the cases of beer which were sitting on the counter.

"Oh… right… sorry I yelled," said Piper moving towards the beer to check the order.

"Uh, Piper are you alright?" inquired Paige worriedly as she followed.

"I'm fine, what's makes you think otherwise?" responded Piper raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you seem a bit… off…" said Paige slowly.

"I… well the truth is I am… last night I had a really weird dream," sighed Piper reverting her attention to her sister.

"Weird like world-endangering weird or weird like not normal weird?" asked the other brunette in a worried voice.

"Just not normal weird… well not exactly not normal just kind of... well it was about Lil… according to the clock I saw it was around nine o'clock and he came in the house and said that he needed to talk to me, so we sat and we talked for a little bit and then he told me he was getting married… and I freaked out a little bit and said he was too young and there was no way he could know enough about love to make that level of commitment… and he stormed out crying," gushed Piper sighing at the end of her rant.

"Oh… geez Piper you scared me there for a second. As for the dream, well I think it was probably more than just a dream… how about you wait until it actually happens and just try and talk to him about it instead of getting angry," said Paige sighing slightly and putting her arm around her sister. "I'm confident it'll work out."

"Thanks Paige," smiled Piper as she went back to checking the beer.

~-_Elsewhere_-~

Lil pulled out his cell as he drove down the road and dialed excitedly. On the third ring the phone was answered.

"This is Joe, shoot," came Joe's voice from the speaker.

"Hey babe, are you doing anything right now?" asked Lil doing his best to sound nonchalant.

"Hey! Uh, not really… why?" replied the dark-haired teen on the other end.

"Well, I was hoping that if you weren't too busy we could meet up somewhere," said Lil crossing his fingers.

"Of course, I'm pretty much just sitting here watching Kevin and Nick make-out… where do you wanna meet?" inquired the other teen with a happy lilt to his voice.

Laughing at the words of protest coming from Joe's brothers Lil considered it for a moment and said, "Let's meet at the restaurant, there aren't too many people there right now and mom said I could use her private table whenever I wanted."

"Cool, it's right down the street from the club, right?" Joe posed the question while a small "thwap" sound was heard in the background.

"Yup, three doors down!" answered the young witch pulling his car into the reserved lot and laughing slightly.

"Okay I'll be there in about thirty minutes," announced the musician.

"I'll be waiting." Lil sighed happily as he hung up the phone and sat in his car thinking. 'I can't believe I'm actually going to do this… god I love him so much.' As he reached for a small black velvet box lying next to him the young Halliwell smiled.

When his hand came into contact with the box he gasped as he was thrown into a vision.

_He was sitting at the table with Joe and they were talking and laughing and having fun with each other when suddenly Joe paused and looked deep into Lil's eyes. "Lil there's something I wanted to ask you."_

"_Joe, there was actually something I wanted to ask you as well… but you should go first."_

"_You sure?" receiving a nod the musician stood and moved over next to Lil's chair and got down on one knee. "Lil Jesse Halliwell, will you marry me?" pulling out a small box Joe looked deep into Lil's eyes again and kissed his hand._

"_Oh my, Joe... I was going to ask the same thing of you." Laughing Lil pulled Joe up and hugged him tightly. "Of course I will!"_

_Smiling Joe swung Lil around in his arms. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"_

"_And I with you," as small tears formed in his eyes Lil kissed Joe and produced his own box. "Will you wear my ring as well?"_

"_It would be an honor my love," slipping his ring onto Lil's finger he then held out his own hand._

"_I'll love you forever Joe," taking Joe's hand and slipping the ring onto it he smiled and kissed his fiancé once again._

Coming out of the vision Lil smiled and got out of the car with his keys, phone and the box in hand. "Always," he whispered to the air as he closed the door to his convertible and paused his eyes still on the scene he just witnessed.

"Always what?" came a voice from behind Lil.

Turning Lil frowned at the figure standing behind him. "Like you don't know… Grams!" hugging his grandmother Lil sighed slightly.

"Oh, baby you really do love him… it's okay, I talked to the Elders, they think he'll be good for you, so they're not going to interfere," said Patty stroking her grandson's hair comfortingly.

"I love you Grams!" said Lil hugging his grandmother tighter.

"I know baby, now you should probably go and get situated, you only have fifteen minutes before he's going to get here," replied Patty kissing Lil's forehead and then releasing her hold on him. "You'll always have him Lil, don't fear what you have no proof of… Oh and try to be gentle when you tell your mother, okay?"

"Alright Grams… I just hope she isn't upset with me because of it…" replied the blonde sighing.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it… I hope…" said Patty smiling in a reassuring way and walking Lil to the door.

"Thanks Grams… Joe is probably going to be here soon… so I should go," said Lil smiling and hugging his grandmother one last time.

"Good luck hun!" said Patty slowly fading from view with a smile on her face.

Walking into the restaurant with a wide smile Lil greeted Alisha the manager and requested that his mother's table be set for two.

"Oh, meeting your hottie Lil?" inquired the young blonde laughing when he blushed.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," snapped the young man turning away from the girl and moving towards the front to wait for Joe.

'Geez, I was just joking with him…' thought Alisha sighing and turning back to her managerial duties.

~-_Joe's POV_-~

Sitting in the living-room of the Jonas' San Francisco home and doing his best to ignore his lip-locked brothers Joe was glaring at the television.

"Are you all right son?: asked his father as he walked into the room.

Jumping slightly Joe shifted his attention to his father and grimaced slightly, "Erm, yeah... I'm just being a little bitter, I miss Lil... and _they_ aren't helping."

"I see... well, I've got some work to do... I'll see you all later," moving to leave the room he paused and turned back towards Joe. "Oh and Son?... don't worry, I'm sure he'll make the right choice."

Pondering that for a moment Joe crinkled his brow and replied "Wait, da- what?... that was really odd..."

Shrugging slightly the middle Jonas slumped down in his seat on the couch and began watching the television again.

Suddenly a flash of crimson light emitted from a spot in front of Joe and he was immediately on his feet.

"Why if it isn't the Jonas Bitches!" growled a large Zarth **(4) **demon as it materialized.

"Kevin! Nick! Com on guys, demon!" exclaimed Joe barely avoiding a fireball and diving behind the couch.

Kevin finally noticing the sound of the fireball colliding with the wall jumped up and blasted the demon into the television telepathically.

"Ugh, what is it with these things!" asked Nick an exasperated sigh escaping him as he motioned and smiled slightly as the demon exploded only to frown as it reformed a moment later.

"Shit, this is one of those upper-level bitches isn't it?" asked Kevin doing his best to avoid yet another fireball while trying to get to the door so that he could find the Brother's Book of Shadows.

"No one calls me a bitch!" exclaimed the demon upping his barrage of fireballs.

Emerging once again into the chaos that was their living room Kevin dove behind the couch with Joe and Nick and pointed out the spell. "Ready guys?!"

"As I'll ever be…" sighed Nick jumping slightly as yet another flaming ball of energy exploded against the wall.

"Let's do this!" Exclaimed Joe, grabbing onto his brother's hands as they stood and began chanting.

_Demon of fire_

_Demon of hate_

_With this spell_

_We now send thee down a grate_

As the Brothers finished chanting the demon burst into flame and burned to a pile of ash a loud wail emitting from the space where it had stood. As soon as the ash had formed a magical grate appeared in the floor and every last particle fell through it.

Smiling Kevin said. "I love it when they clean up after themselves!"

Shaking his head Joe sighed slightly and glanced around the room at the carnage. He cringed and looked at his younger brother hopefully. "Can you clean all this up Nick?"

"Very well…" sighing the youngest Jonas waved a hand and smiling slightly to himself as the room righted itself, all traces of the demonic attack completely erased.

"Thanks bud!" Hugging Nick, Joe smiled.

"HEY!... he's mine!" Protested Kevin glaring slightly at Joe.

Joe rolled his eyes and went back to staring numbly at the television as his brothers continues making out with each other.

Soon "When You Look Me in the Eyes" blared from Joe's cell phone and he jumped once again.

Smiling as he picked up the phone and recognized Lil's number Joe flipped it open and spoke into the receiver. "This is Joe, shoot."

"Hey babe, are you doing anything right now?" asked Joe's beau causing the brunette to smile.

Doing his best to keep his voice level Joe responds, "Hey! Uh, not really… why?"

"Well, I was hoping that if you weren't too busy we could meet up somewhere," said Lil his voice sounding hopeful even through the phone.

"Of course, I'm pretty much just sitting here watching Kevin and Nick make-out… where do you wanna meet?" inquired the other teen with a happy lilt to his voice.

Joe heard Lil laughing slightly as his brothers protested in the background and the after a short pause, "let's meet at the restaurant, there aren't too many people there right now and mom said I could use her private table whenever I wanted."

"Cool, it's right down the street from the club, right?" Joe posed the question as he avoided a smack aimed at him by ducking onto the floor; smiling in satisfaction as Kevin's hand hit the couch.

"Yup, three doors down!" answered the other young witch making Joe smile.

"Okay I'll be there in about thirty minutes," announced the musician.

"I'll be waiting," replied Lil causing the smile on Joe's face to widen exponentially.

The smile was plastered in place as the middle Jonas brother rose from the floor and began to collect his keys and a few other important items, including a small black velvet box.

"Where're you going?" inquired Kevin as he played with Nick's hair a contented look on both of their faces.

"To propose to my boyfriend, you guys need anything while I'm out, I can always swing by the store or something…?" replied Joe pausing at the door to look back at his brothers.

"Nope we're good, make sure to call and tell us how it goes, 'kay?" replied Nick snuggling up against his lover happily.

"Absolutely… and if there's another demon attack don't you dare refrain from calling me because you don't want to interrupt my date, clear?" said the dark haired young man as he checked that he had everything one last time.

"Wouldn't dream of it bro, now go get your man!" said Kevin officially dismissing his younger brother.

"'Kay… hey you know I love you guys right?" said Joe suddenly feeling like he needed to make his feelings about their relationship clear.

"Obviously considering you haven't ever protested to us being together… thank you Joe for always being here. Now go!" replied the youngest of the three sending Joe one of his patented "get out or you'll regret it" glares.

"Alright, alright I'm going," replied the other musician as he turned and left. "I'll be back in about three hours, call if you need me!" that said he walked out the door and climbed into his car.

~-_Twenty minutes later_-~

Lil sighed as he looked at his watch for the twentieth time in the last five minutes and began to worry, knowing that although Joe was infamous for being "fashionably late" to things, the other brunette would never miss something this important, especially if his vision was correct.

The young man jumped slightly as his cell phone rang a moment later and he scrambled to answer it.

Noticing Joe's number Lil smiled to himself and opened the phone, "Hey babe."

"Lil? Oh my god you need to get here fast!" responded a surprising though completely recognizable voice.

"Kevin? Why do you have Joe's phone… wait no, what happened?!" asked the now nearly panicked teen hearing the pain in the other witch's voice.

"I-I don't know, but Joe got hurt somehow… I think a demon attacked him or something and you're the only one who can heal him… I mean even the elders couldn't… oh god… Lil please hurry I think he's fading!" Lil stiffened as he heard the oldest and whom he had always considered the strongest of Joe's brothers completely break down in sobs.

"I'm on my way," said Lil forcing back his own despair and panic with a quick meditation technique his aunt Phoebe had taught him.

"Oh g-god please hurry!!" nodding though he knew the other young man couldn't see him Lil Orbed to where he sensed his boyfriend, consequences be damned.

Kevin jumped slightly as Lil placed a hand on his shoulder and moved away from Joe's nearly lifeless body.

"Oh god." Chocking back tears as he looked at the love of his life Lil slumped next to the brunette and took the other man's hand in his own.

"Joe, Joe baby you have to come back to me… I won't be able to live without… literally I will die if you aren't here for me to love… god you're the only thing that keeps me going anymore…" as he spoke he ran his Healing Touch over every part of Joe he could reach blinking back more tears as it failed to do any good.

"Oh God please if you only ever do this one thing for me, even though I'm a sinner because I'm gay and I've disgraced you, please please oh lord please don't let Joe die on me, he's the only thing that fuels me the one thing that keeps me fighting for the greater good," in his moment of despair Lil relapsed into the Christian beliefs of his childhood and as his tears finally flowed freely he laid his head on his love's chest for three seconds listening to the slowing beats of the man he loved.

A moment later Lil's eyes flew open as he suddenly understood something that had never quite clicked in his power and he moved his hand back over Joe's body, his Healing Touch now a brilliant white glow as opposed to the customary gold.

Footnotes: **(1) **… yeah that's my birthday… except with a different year… lolz I'm not self centered at all…

**(2) **… Uhm what was I gonna put here?.... damn I forgot… I think it ha something to do with WyattXChris 4-ever though… xDDDD

**(3)** Which I don't own… but it really is their fault… xDDDD

**(4) **Yeah I don't know where I got that from… I was just kinda inspired with that one day… xD I might have got it from something though… give me an opinion on the name, 'kay?

Ending notes: alright, I'm gonna leave it at that for now, mostly because this is making me uber emotional about my own boyfriend and I can barely focus… and because I want to be a bastard and make you all wait for the outcome… pleasepleaseplease review me, 'kay? I really appreciate all the support I'm gotten from all of my readers and hope I can inspire someone or maybe even avert a crisis… waiting with bated breath for my reviews.

~Inuyasha Lover 123


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed Lives: Chapter Two

As Lil ran his hands over Joe's body**,** he felt the life slowly flow back into the other young man**—**and almost collapsed in joy.

"Oh **G**od, thank you…"

**C**losing his hands**,** he laid his head down on Joe's chest and wept silently for a few minutes, knowing that Kevin was still behind him but not carin.

Joe woke slowly to find Lil weeping on his chest and Kevin behind him**,** looking white as a ghost and sporting red puffy eyes. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the blonde and let some tears fall himself before, "Lil, baby, we need to get up…"

Lil registered that Joe was moving and speaking**,** but could not hear the words. Blinking the last tears from his eyes he sat up slightly and looked at Joe.

"W-what?" he stammered**,** barely able to form the word.

"I said that we need to get up love, we can't just lie here all day**,**" **r**eplied the musician**,** smiling and hugging Lil tight.

"O-oh, right…" Lil smiled back wanly and got up, holding out a hand for Joe.

Joe took the offered hand and pulled himself up to envelop Lil in his arms. "I love you more than the world**,** Lil; I would never leave you if I had the choice."

A small sob wracked Lil's body as Joe whispered those sweet words in his ear**, **and he nearly collapsed again. "God**,** I would just die if you weren't here anymore."

"As would I love, as would I," responded Joe, his hand rubbing lightly up and down Lil's back.

Collecting himself, Kevin stood and placed his hand on Joe's shoulder**,** smiling vaguely at Lil. "We should go before they come back for you…"

Joe sighed and nodded, relinquishing his hold on Lil.

"Wait, we should orb." Lil grabbed onto Joe's hand and Kevin's arm, orbing the three of them to the Manor.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kevin, having not orbed before**,** was surprised by the feeling of his atoms disintegrating and regenerating in a different place.

Lil smiled apologetically**.** "**S**orry Kev, I just wanted to get us out of there…"

"It's all good, I was just surprised**,** is all…" replied the brunette.

"Uhm, guys?" **T**he voice of Lil's oldest brother drifted in from the other room**,** and he turned to find Wyatt standing in the doorway**.** Chris reclined on the couch behind him.

"Oh, h-hi guys…" Lil groaned inwardly**,** having hoped that no one was home.

"Hey, who're they?" Wyatt was smiling warmly**,** but Lil could feel the anxiousness radiating from his brother.

"Well**,** this is Joe… and his brother Kevin…" Lil muttered**,** a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"Oh, so this is the man who's stolen our little brother's heart**.**" Smiling**,** Wyatt extended a hand. "Nice to meet ya**.** I'm Wyatt, Lil's brother**,** and this is Chris, his other brother." Chris had moved from the couch when he had heard "Joe" and "Kevin" in the same sentence and was standing a bit behind Wyatt to avoid fangasmingall over the two Jonases now in the foyer.

"It's nice to meet you as well; I've heard rather a lot about the elusive Halliwell-Wyatt brothers," Kevin also smiled and reached out to shake Wyatt's hand—only to pull it back suddenly as their skin touched. "Whoa, what was that…?"

"I have no idea…" Wyatt muttered**,** staring down at his hand.

"Right, so weird energy exchanges aside, we need to figure out who the _fuck_ attacked Joe," cut in Lil**,** moving toward the stairs.

"Right... we should…" ventured Joe**,** following his blonde lover.

Wyatt also followed, leading the way for Kevin and Chris**.** "Is that what that was? An energy exchange?" he asked**,** looking at his youngest brother in interest.

Lil stopped and spun to look at the older Charmed Son**.** "Well, seeing as you're both glowing with the other's power on _top_ of his own**,** I'd assume so…" Lil sighed as if this were the most obvious thing in the world and continued up the stairs**,** hand in hand with Joe.

"Wow, I've never seen Lil like that…" said Kevin**,** staring at the place where the blonde had just been.

"Yeah, he gets like that when he's worried. It's kind of a family thing—we get it from our mom…" replied Wyatt, sighing slightly. "But more importantly, what do you think we exchanged energy for…?"

Unfortunately**,** Wyatt's question went unanswered as they heard a rather large crash accompanied by a yell from the attic.

Glancing at Wyatt and receiving a small nod**,** Chris orbed quickly.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked the empty attic after rematerializing.

**N**o answer came**, **so he ventured farther into the room**.** The lack of answer seemed… odd**,** for some reason. _What the hell is going on here?_ He thought**,** turning slowly to face the door.

Leering in the doorway was a rather gigantic man, perhaps of demonic descent—although he looked a bit too normal to be a demon.

"Hello, Christopher," chuckled the stranger**,** smirking at the young man before him.

"Who the hell are you? And what the _hell_ did you do to my brother?" Chris had always had an issue with his anger**,** and**,** as the man continued to smirk at him calmly**,** he felt a rage like none other building in himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man chuckled again and calmly pushed himself off of the doorjamb**,** advancing on Chris in a vaguely creepy—but not truly threatening—way.

At this point the second**-**youngest Halliwell could barely even see—much lees process—the body language of the stranger**,** and**,** as a result**,** the man got thrown into a wall, instantly losing consciousness.

As the man fell into darkness**,** Chris felt a small magical disturbance and whirled to see Lil and Joe standing at the Book**,** staring at him.

"O-oh, hi guys…" **A**s he saw the two other teens his anger melted away leaving only a dull ache in his head and a deep depression behind.

"Are you okay**,** Chris?" asked Joe**,** moving from behind the Book.

"I… no, not really…" said the brunette**,** sighing.

"Well**,** do you want to talk about it?" asked the musician.

"Not really…"

"Right, well**,** if you decide you do, we're here**. **Right**,** babe?"

"Mmm, yeah… hey**,** is this the hothat attacked you?" Lil was barely paying attention (and received a small glare from Joe for it), but the brunette moved around the book to look at the entry.

"Mmm, I think… I'm not so sure—I mean it was kind of hard to see and whatever…" said Joe.

"Well, we need to figure it out, 'cause if we don't**,** we won't be able to figure out who's trying to kill you…"

"So you think it's an upper-level plot to get rid of me…?" asked the musician looking at Lil.

"I think so… well**,** either that or they're t**r**ying to get to me by getting rid of you…" said the blonde, sighing and looking back to the book.

"Ah…"

"Uhm, guys? I think Wyatt and Kevin might be in trouble…" said Chris**,** looking out the attic door towards the stairs.

"Why do you say tha—… oh my God**,** I can't sense them… anywhere!" said Lil**, **rushing from behind the Book to the door.

"Wait, Lil**,** didn't you say that they exchanged energies? Maybe you should try to sense them as a single entity instead of separately…" suggested Joe, moving to support his boyfriend both magically and physically.

"A-all right, that seems logical…" Lil closed his eyes and levitated as he sank into his meditative position.

Joe smiled and kept his hand onLil's back, sharing his power—and, more importantly, his love and belief.

"Uhmmmm… I think I found them! Here**,** come with me**,** guys!" Lil's hands flew out to meet those of Joe and Chris**, **who had moved across the room to be closer to the young couple. Upon contact with the two others**,** Lil orbed out again and was relieved to see Wyatt and Kevin upon materializing, though not so much in the position they were in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Chris' shrill voice sounded in Lil's ear and the younger brunette winced slightly.

((End for now, but I'll update ASAP, I'm loving these cliffhangers though. xD I'm so mean…

REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER THREEEEEE~!!!!!

xD no really though I truly appreciate the reviews, so please drop me one by pressing the big button below!!!! *points to review button epically *))


	3. Chapter 3

~Recap~

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Chris' shrill voice sounded in Lil's ear and the younger teen winced slightly.

~Recap End~

"Chris! It's not what it looks like!" Wyatt jumped up and moved towards his lover slightly only to freeze when the other man recoiled from him.

"How could you _possibly_ do this to me? And you Kevin, how could you do this to Nick, not to mention that you're helping _him_ cheat!" Yelled Chris turning his attention from the blonde to the brunette.

"Chris, Chris please, it's not what it looks like." Kevin got up and moved in front of Wyatt. "We weren't doing… that, we were just talking… you're not seeing straight. Look at me; do I look like I would ever do that to the love of my life, or to you?"

Lil shook his head and cleared it of the image of Kevin and Wyatt making out, realizing that it had been an image from Chris and not one of reality. He then grabbed Chris and looked deep into his brother's eyes.

"Shit," was his not so eloquent opinion on what he saw there.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Joe putting his arm around Lil and looking into Chris' eyes himself, only to see a deep dark hole of… nothing. "Chris, Chris what is it, why are you acting like this?" Joe forced himself to calm down and tried a telepathic probe; gaining access to Chris' mind too easily, he cringed when he felt the emptiness that was the other boy's consciousness.

"Get out of my Charge's head." Everyone in the room turned to look at the source of the new voice, which had come from the doorway.

"He is no Charge of yours!" Exclaimed Joe; still he retracted his mental presence from Chris' mind.

The man at the door chuckled and moved towards the others. "You know not of what you speak, Joseph **(1)**. Perhaps it would be best for me to explain?" the rather intimidating though not directly threatening stranger chuckled and sauntered forward.

"Stay where you are freako," snapped Wyatt glaring and telepathically pushing the man back a few inches.

"Ah, ever the hero, aren't we Wyatt?" the stranger chuckled again and moved closer deflecting another telekinetic blast from the Twice Blessed.

Lil stepped forward and created a barrier between himself and the stranger. "Who the _fuck_ are you and what the _fuck_ are you doing in our living room?" the blonde spat out each curse word as he glared at the man before him.

The stranger sighed and stepped backwards. "I can see we're going to get nowhere unless I explain." Smiling he perched himself on a chair. "Please, sit." Said the man as if _they_ were in _his_ house, not the other way around.

The others glared at him and remained standing, Lil and Joe sliding between the man and Chris. "Don't act like you own this place, it's our house and it will help us defeat you if you piss us off, now explain." Lil could sense that Wyatt was beginning to break down emotionally and psychologically, so he took control of the situation.

The stranger chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "As you wish Lil. My name is Yoshia Kiryu **(2), **though everyone I know calls me Jesse, I was sent to prevent a great calamity that is approaching fast. As for Christopher here, well, he is imperative to my success."

"That meant absolutely nothing to us you bastard, why have you taken over my brother's mind and what the fuck is it that you want from us?" Lil's voice rose in decibels as he stepped toward the stranger. Joe stared at his lover as a magical wind swept through the house and blew the blonde's hair around menacingly.

"Now da- **(3)**, Lil, you must calm down. Is it not true that when you were born your mother put a protection spell on the house that keeps all threats to your safety, and the safety of your brothers from entering at full power?"

"Yeah so?" snapped the blonde keeping the stranger pinned down with his eyes.

"Well then would I not be weakened by that spell if I were trying to harm you or your brothers?" The man smiled seeing the blonde realize that he was indeed correct and that there was no way he could be a threat.

"… Yes, you would be…" Lil slumped onto the couch and groaned. "Well then… why are you here?"

"I told you, I came to prevent a calamity that will destroy the future." Jesse sighed. "It will be much easier for me to show you, rather than to tell you…" he rose as he spoke and held out his arms, hands palm up and intoned a spell in a foreign tongue.

_Laissez la période et l'endroit d'ici n'être pas plus_

_Montrez-nous ce que je sais pour empêcher la grande guerre_

_Je suis Jesse Lestat Jonas et avec ce charme_

_J'appelle les puissances antiques à mon aide _**(4)**

The others felt the room shift through time and space and looked around to see that they were now present in the ruins of Halliwell manor, surrounded by a wasteland of a city. "This is what will occur if I fail at my task."

"Shit…" Joe sighed and looked toward Kevin. "Why are we always faced with apocalypse?"

"Hell if I know…" replied the older musician, "but obviously we're supposed to change it…"

Throughout this whole speech Wyatt had been muttering to himself and he suddenly looked up, "that was French, and you called yourself Jesse Lestat Jonas. You aren't who you said you were." It was not said in anger it was merely an observation.

"Damn, I knew I should have used a different language, I forgot that you spoke French when you were this young Uncle Wyatt." Realizing his mistake too late Jesse clapped a hand to his mouth.

A long silence followed and then, "Wait 'Uncle Wyatt'?" It was Lil who spoke and he turned to Wyatt and stared. "B-but that means he's… either mine or Chris' kid right?"

"It would seem so…" Wyatt himself was rather dazed and looked to Jesse for support.

"Well I guess I'll just tell the whole story then, shall I?" Jesse sighed and sat back down, allowing the spell to fade.

As the manor returned to normal the others looked at him expectantly until he began to speak. "I was born in the year 2011-"

"That's only two years from now…" Lil's muttered comment was unheard by everyone but Joe who only nodded.

"-to Lil and Joe, or as I call them, father and daddy." He couldn't but pause and smile at his parents then.

"Oh, yay more universe bending magic," Lil groaned quietly and rolled his eyes, only to smile when Joe pulled him a bit closer and replied.

"I think it would be amazing to be the father of your child."

Raising an eyebrow Lil looked at Joe. "What makes you think that I'd be the one who was pregnant?"

"And what makes you think you wouldn't be?" Joe laughed slightly at Lil's pout and kissed him softly. "I'd gladly go through labor for you, but either way I'll always be here. I love you."

"I love you, too." Lil smiled and rested his head on Joe's shoulder.

"As I was saying, on my twentieth birthday -which in my time was about two days ago- there was an attack on the Manor which resulted in what you saw. This was caused through a long plan involving lots of espionage and subterfuge, eventually leading to the death of Chris, which crippled you emotionally Wyatt as well as power wise as you had performed a ceremony to tie your power to each other's due to a long and complicated chain of events which I cannot go into here. This effectively brought down the Power of Three and caused a huge opening in the forces of light, leading to complete domination of the world."

"But I thought that the new Power of Three was made of Aunt Paige's daughters…" Wyatt interrupted Jesse this time and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, originally, but they gave up the honor when the Jonases joined the family. It had to do with destiny and the fact that by then they were really over the whole demon fighting thing." Replied Jesse patiently.

"Oh, I see… wait did you say 'Jonases' as in plural?" Wyatt nodded then looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well yeah, it's kind of not my place to say it but things change between Nick and Kevin and you and Chris… that's all I'm at liberty to say, it'll reveal itself soon enough. Now, like I was saying the world was completely dominated and with no power of three we needed to fix it so I was sent into the past. Which brings us here." Jesse finished his story and rose from his seat.

"That still didn't explain the possession of Chris." Wyatt made the statement casually but everyone could tell he was tense about the topic.

"Yes well… that was me trying to find a way to get your attention… it was… uhm, shall we say an unwise decision?" Jesse laughed slightly and released whatever hold he had on Chris, who promptly blinked and fell into Wyatt's arms sobbing.

Wyatt wrapped Chris in a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "Shhhh baby it's all okay, I love and I would never hurt you, I'm here, always and forever."

Jesse looked away guiltily and laid eyes on Joe and Lil who were staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

Making a split second decision he spoke to the pair. "You know, you guys still look at each other like that even after I'm born and grown… it's nice to see true love."

Lil blushed as he looked back to Joe, who smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," somehow, even though they had said it to each other so many times before it felt so much more real now, knowing that they had a son and were destined for each other.

Kevin looked around awkwardly and decided he needed to talk to his own significant other, so he slipped into the next room and pulled out his cell. "Please answer your phone Nick."

He dialed and waited as the phone rang… and rang… and rang.

'This is so unlike him, I mean I know he was upset, but he usually answers way before the sixth ring.' Kevin bit his lip slightly as he thought and took a deep breath as Nick's voicemail picked up,

"Nick, it's Kev, I know you're probably really freaked right now, but I really need to make sure you're okay so please just call me when you get this…" hesitating slightly he almost added an "I love you" but then hung the phone up, deciding that Nick probably needed some space.

As he turned back to go into the living room and ask about the plan for action he almost ran into Wyatt who was standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Wyatt… what's up?" Kevin did his best to keep the nervous lilt out of his voice as he looked up at the other male.

"You just seemed kind of upset; I wanted to make sure you were okay…" Wyatt trailed off and bit his lip, obviously struggling with something internally. "And I uh…" He swallowed and fixed his gaze firmly on Kevin's. "Wanted to say that if you need to talk, or want to maybe hang out sometime, I'm here…"

"I… thanks Wyatt, but… it sounds kind of like you're flirting and I don't want to hurt Nick, or Chris and I really would just rather there not be an issue right now…" Kevin looked away from Wyatt's piercing eyes guiltily.

"I… okay, I just feel some kind of weird connection with you…" Wyatt also looked away and turned back to return to Chris who was now sitting on the couch, considerably calmer but obviously still shaken. Kevin followed at a slightly slower pace and began to worry about Nick again.

A few moments later he was shaken out of his reverie when his phone rang. Automatically placing the phone to his ear and pressing the talk button he spoke a shaky greeting into the reciever. "H-hello?"

"Kev? Oh thank god, I thought you might be hurt or something with the way you sounded when you called…" Kevin practically dropped the phone at hearing Nick's voice and had to steady himself.

"Nick! Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay… you're not too terribly upset with us are you?" Kevin bit his lip as he spoke.

"What? Of course not, I completely overreacted earlier, I just… I don't know all the stupid demons and whatever are just really getting to me…" Kevin released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he heard this.

"It's okay, we're all a bit freaked right now… uhm where are you at?" Kevin found himself not knowing if he wanted to know that answer to that question but was relieved when Nick next spoke.

"The house… I just needed to be alone, but figured I should at least go somewhere safe…" Nick trailed off and waited for Kevin to respond.

A moment later Kevin spoke "alright, I'm going to send Lil to come get you okay...? I just want you here with me, besides his brothers want to meet you."

"Okay, I'm in my room… see ya in a bit… I love you." Nick spoke the words Kevin needed to hear and he smiled widely when he did.

"I love you, too. See you." Hanging up the phone he looked at Lil and nodded, the other teen smiled and orbed out a moment later.

About a minute later Lil returned with Nick in his arms. "We're baaaaack!"

"Thanks for that Lil… hey babe." Kevin laughed slightly at the blonde then pulled Nick into his arms and kissed him.

"I missed you." Nick smiled and kissed Kevin again, being more passionate and deep with the kiss this time.

Kevin moaned slightly and pulled Nick as close as possible deepening the kiss even farther, and began to rub and grope Nick through his clothes.

Nick himself let out a moan and began to grind his body into that of Kevin.

Wyatt and the other stared on in slight disbelief until the silence was broken with

"D-does anyone else find this kind of weirdly hot?" the question came not from Wyatt but instead from Joe.

"Y-yeah… a bit." Lil responded and pulled his own lover into a deep kiss.

Meanwhile Wyatt, being if not the oldest, the most responsible of the group was thinking along a rather more logical path and though he couldn't help but pull Chris closer he also saw that he needed to break the two young couples out of their lust filled embraces.

"Guys, I love you all, really I do, but now is_ so_ not the time for this." Along with the emphasis he put on "so", he also lengthened the "o" sound considerably and this seemed to be what not only broke the four lust filled males out of their craze but also brought reality back to the situation.

Chuckling sheepishly Nick ran a hand through his hair and said, "sorry Wyatt… we just got a little carried away…"

Lil blushed and avoided eye contact with his oldest brother.

"Right well anyway, we have work to do." Wyatt suppressed a smile and moved off toward the kitchen. "Lil, you and Joe go look through the Book with Jesse, Kevin you and Nick come with me and Chris."

Lil nodded though with a frown, "where are you guys going?"

"We're going to find out who attacked Joe, you just focus on the impending doom." Wyatt saw Lil suppress an eye roll and nod.

"Alright… good luck."

"You too."

With that the two groups parted ways, to work on their respective projects.

_Fin_. Lolz.

Next chapter: Wyatt and Chris discover something while working with Kevin and Nick, and Joe and Lil bond with their future son.

Footnotes:

I always liked his proper name…

Can you tell I've played too much of Square Enix's _The World Ends With You_?

You'll see.

Lolz French is hot. Rough translation:

_Let this time and place be no more_

_Show us what I can to prevent the Great War_

_I am Jesse Lestat Jonas and with this charm_

_I call the ancient powers to my aid _

(this is Yahoo!'s back translation, so I'm sure it's not perfect and I know my original English spell rhymed but that's what I got so it's the best I can do…)

REVIEWS ARE CLOSE TO GODLINESS!!! No fo sheezy though I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
